Shego Redlined: Double or Nothing
by Love Robin
Summary: Eighteen years ago, during the 'Go Comet' Impact Event, a family of kids got color-coded superpowers… in this AU someone else got the Green Glow. How will this, and a two week long proposition, affect Kim's life? KiGoGo? AU: SR


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible and Company. They are owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters and any deviation from the original canon characters – _especially this Shego _– shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Okay?

**Fore Note**: The nature of Shego in this story will play Bloody Hell with the rules of plurals and pronouns when applied to her/them. Grammar Police and Nazis may please stand down…

**Shego: Redlined  
****Double or Nothing**

Chapter One – _Split Decision _

_Then:_

The seaplane had just landed on one of the huge tributaries of the South American Amazon River and was making it's way towards a rough-hewn wooden pier when the Kimmunicator sounded. Wade appeared on the screen, _"Ok, Kim. I can stream you the tape from the security camera now."_

"Please and thank you."

"_This is the lab of Professor Acari."_

The teen watched the brief security footage before it went out after two seconds. "Rewind and freeze, Wade!" The video complied at the direction of the distant computer whiz, leaving a dark-haired exotic beauty with a light red complexion frozen on the screen. Over a foot which just about filled the screen, mesmerizing angry ruby eyes glared as if locked with her own.

"Who is she? She's good."

–ss§ss–

Two long-haired ravenheads were unceremoniously dropped from the ceiling into a wide and plush comfy chair practically in each others laps. Their razzle-dazzle patterned red and black catsuits hugged their bodies without restricting any motion. "Ahhh!" grunted the first while the other went, "Oof!" Smoothing out their hair they said in perfect unison, ""Ever considered a normal door?""

A man with blue skin, which flickering light from a fireplace gave a sickly cast, turned. "Did you get it?"

Together the identical red women again spoke as one, ""I got it! I got it!"" The one started, "Don't know why you'd want it…"

"…but I got it!" finished the other as she proffered a CD in a jewelcase.

Grabbing it he turned, rubbing the item possessively against a cheek, "My plan will reveal itself in due course, Shego." Lost in the schemes in his head, he sang to himself, "Who wants to build a robot tick? _I do! I do!"_

""Uhh…"" "…Doctor Drakken, you know you…" "…said that out loud, don't you?"

–ss§ss–

Not caring for the constant reminder she had detention, something 'cheerleaders don't do', Kim snapped at the device in her hand. "Can we _just get back_ to the case?!"

On the small screen ten year old Wade became all business again. _"Ok, look… I took that freeze-frame from the security camera."_ A grey-tone mugshot of the strangely alluring woman holding up her prisoner number, 11734, filled the display, _"Her name is Shego. She's wanted in eleven countries." _

"Make that_ twelve… grrr,"_ her friend's blond head crowded hers as he made sounds typical guys think gals find irresistible. Even Rufus got in on the act, _"grr… ."_

The redhead was uncertain why, but she felt a sudden urge to nip them in the bud. _"Sooo_ not your type! _Ich!"_

–ss§ss–

In the lair, an alarm blared as on a big monitor two figures in scuba gear, plus what looked like a rodent in a habitrail ball, were flagged as within the base's perimeter. Two sets of identical ruby eyes watched with interest.

Turning to the boss, both pointed to the screen while speaking in stereo, ""Intruder Alert!""

Pausing in his nano-welding the blue man yelled back over the klaxon, "Can't hear you‼ Intruder Alert, too loud‼" The identical women groaned in unison.

–ss§ss–

Kim fought hard against the red and black catsuited woman.

She, Ron and Rufus had been unceremoniously sucked out of the ocean and dumped into a staging chamber in front of the same exotically beautiful woman from Professor Acari's security video. "What do we have here? A Homecoming Princess and her… what? Jester? Frog?"

Even as Ron said something about being 'a little of both', the cheerleader kicked off her swimfins and launched into action. She had seen how fast the other could move and was determined to press for the advantage.

Not expecting such a young girl to know _any_ kung fu, much less _Pán Lóng Quán, Striking Dragon Fist, _the ruddy henchwoman found herself on her backside within seconds. Standing over her the redhead growled, ignoring Ron's cry, "Got any more witty banter, _Shego?"_

"Sure do Princess," she smirked, seemingly not surprised her name was known. "One down…"

"…one to go," a sudden kick from behind sent the teen flying into the blond.

–ss§ss–

Kim and Ron stood on a small circular pedestal raised above the middle of the shark pool they had been deposited on after being stripped of air tanks and flippers, the red-suited twin women glaring at them evenly. Looking like they had swallowed something distasteful, it was hard to tell which was the one she had bested, so identical their angry expressions.

"I have heard of you," said the blue-skinned man as he walked down steps chiseled from the stone of the cavern, "The world famous teen hero, Kim Possible."

"And her…" _"…chum,"_ the women said in a fashion Kim was used to from the Tweebs, finishing each others sentences.

Glancing at circling shark fins, Ron gulped before whining, "Did they have to say 'chum'?"

–ss§ss–

The entire sombrero-shaped roof of Bueno Nacho was gone. The red henchwomen leapt down from the saucer-like craft hovering above. Landing on tables on either side of the dining area's central aisle, they struck identical poses, pointed at the redhead and declared in stereo, ""Kim Possible has something that belongs to us!""

Kim jumped onto a table to put herself on the same level as them. She pointed at the small dot on the bridge of her nose, "Guess what? I don't _want_ it!"

Which caused the pair to pause and blink in surprise, "What, its _on_ you?"

"You mean like _stuck?"_

"Hello! It's not a nose ring!"

From above, "Take her _whole nose_ if you have to!"

Reaching behind their backs the crimson twins each pulled out short rods which suddenly grew into meter and a half long staves in their red-glowing fists even as they moved in unison for the attack…

""_Works for me!""_

* * *

_Now:_

After four years of it, Kim was no longer surprised to wake in the middle of the night to find Shego perched either on her windowsill or, if the weather inclement, on the chairs. Usually straddling them backwards.

"Shego?" the redhead yawned, stretching while pulling herself slowly to wakefulness.

""Pumpkin,"" floated back the stereo reply.

The waking portion of the teen's mind noted something amiss in her~their – _ħ__eir_ – voices, but her frontal lobe refused to cooperate until it got…, "Uhm…, where's… _Oh!" _

It sat in its usual place on the corner of her nightstand. A still hot cup of pumpkin spice blended _crème cappuccino chiaro_ topped with a raspberry latte heart. Sometime after Shego's third such visit, she~they – _shey_ – had started bringing the expensive beverage. Both as a truce offering, and to help jump start the groggy teen. It had taken Monique to decode what the drink's ingredients and presentation represented. At first taken aback, over time the gesture, Pavlovian in its simplicity, came to be not only appreciated, but expected. _It's really rather sweet,_ Kim thought as she sat up in the bed with back against the headboard.

Having years ago come to the understanding the Crimson Criminal considered homes as neutral territory, Kim learned to stop yanking herself out of bed, alert against attack. Long past was the amazement at how they could have rather pleasant midnight conversations only hours after having tried to kill each other. _Well, shem trying to kill _me._ Or at least that's what shey used to claim… ._ It had also taken nearly that long to learn and get used to the bizarre new set of _'doubled~singular'_ pronouns and terms shey insisted applied to her~them –_ħ__erm. _Snugging the sheets about her lower half, she reached for the brimming cup and saucer.

The pair waited while Kim took in the first few sips, as usual stifling her reaction to the not quite scalding liquid. She did it every time. Not so much for not learning her lesson as much as not wanting to ruin the red-tinged heart by blowing across it. Preferring instead, to ruin it so as to have a red foam mustache. Something the Vermilion Villain took delight in.

Finally the teenager's head cleared away most of the cobwebs her body had expected to have eight hours to do. She blinked in the redness of the safelight the other had provided and asked be used for their late night _tête-à-têtes._ At first thinking it just another of the woman~women – _wom__æ__n's_ – dual fascination with things double and reddish… Kim's hair falling under the latter category… she had been surprised at exactly how much could be seen in the seemingly dim lighting fit for a photographer's darkroom.

Keeping a hand to steady cup and saucer balanced on a raised knee, she examined the twinned womæn. Normally very in sync with each other, tonight shey was a study of contrasts. While one body rigidly straddled a reversed chair, the other lounged easily with crossed legs facing forward. However the one thing the same about ħerm were ħeir eyes, both sets watching her with feline intensity. "Okay Okay, what's so urgent that you have to break into my room in the dead of night – _again_ – in the middle of a blizzard that can't wait until either spring or morning? And thanks again for the _cuppa. _As usual it's heavenly."

""You're welcome Pumpkin,"" shey started together. So whatever the problem, it was not directed at her. Still she was keenly aware of how rare it was for shem to be different. Artistically so, sure. Like for example, one sitting in a chair while the other in a similar pose hung upside down from the rafters. Just hardly ever discordantly disharmonious. Due to being imbued with the Red Glow from the Impact Event, shey were for all intents and purposes the same person in two places at once. By staying as close together – and separating as little – as possible, shey were like left and right stereo speakers. Matching bookends.

After four years of dealing with ħerm both on and off the clock, and especially during the Miss Go Week, Kim found it disturbing to say the least. "Are you okay? You seem… off… tonight."

""I'm having an argument and I need you to act as arbiter.""

"Just who would you be fighting with who'll also accept _me_ as an authority between you?" the teen arched an eyebrow as she took another sip of the cooling cappuccino. "Considering some of the circles you tend to run in, why would any of them trust my judgments? Wouldn't they be just as liable to put me in a death trap before, after, or during?"

Another thing which hardly ever happened in her experience, the two bodies gave each other a long, if silent, appraising look before turning back. Something hard to define in the red lighting remained in the two pair of eyes. One started, "Don't worry Kimmie…"

"…I won't try to kill you," the other finished.

""Not anymore.""

The redheaded hero's eyes blinked rapidly as her caffeinated brain leapt to the proper conclusions, "Waitaminnit… you're arguing _with yourselves??"_

Both of her looked about sheepishly, one to the ceiling, the other to the carpeting, but both with a hand rubbing the backs of ħeir necks told the answer.

_Intriguing._ "So…," she started carefully. For all that their clandestine middle of the night meetings had been agreeable and even fun at certain levels, the Binary Bandit was after all, still a villain. "What's the sitch?"

Again the strange look between ħerm. With a simultaneous shrug, shey looked her head on and said evenly in unison, in stereo, ""I love you.""

_Finally the other pair of shoes have dropped. _Kim stared back, her eyes flicking back and forth between identical faces with identical expressions holding identical breaths. _Monique certainly called _that_ right. _To buy herself another few moments, the girl lifted the porcelain cup and pulled a longer sip. With deliberation she replaced it and the saucer back on her night stand. Kim could feel the latte drying on her upper lip and, as she had for years, squelched the impulse to lick it away, instead leaving the pinkish foam mustache undisturbed.

"I know."

This caused her visitor to stop ħeir squirming. "Huh? What do you…" "…mean 'you know'?"

Kim grinned inwardly, a faint ghost of which appeared on her face. "I have a very intuitive friend who's very good at deciphering, as she says, 'the minutiae of interpersonal dynamics'. For the past couple years she's been insisting you're very much into me." Now, according to her dark-skinned friend, if she was to give the appropriate messages she had to be very careful of her every bodily motion. As much as the redhead wanted to, she avoided hugging her knees, instead simply balancing an arm apiece on a knee and clasped hands lightly.

"She has…" "…has she?" was the response after a couple minutes of literally sputtering to herself. Kim nodded again, trying not to smile _too_ much. ""And you're okay with it?""

As unlikely as the redhead had thought it would be, Monique nonetheless had insisted on coaching her through this scenario a dozen or so times. "For now let's just say I've had a while to digest and get used to the concept."

The ruddy womæn grunted only slightly off harmony. "That explains why you're taking this better than I thought you would…"

"Sometime you'll have to tell me about this friend…"

"" …and at least you haven't said 'eww'."" There was an edge of hope in the voices.

"No, I didn't say 'eww'," the teenager deadpanned. "I've come to respect you too much to get all gorchy about you pouring your heart… hearts, out like this. Still, I'd like to know… why now? Why tonight?" she nodded at the closed window and the heavily falling snow being windblown beyond it. It was an unseasonal May blizzard, the aftereffect of further shenanigans from the now full-fledged weather-themed villain Summer Gale whom Kim had dealt with over the weekend.

"Well, _Doy_ Princess," started Shegò – the one on the left – with a hint of her usual snarkiness.

Out of habit, Kim mentally assigned each of the bodies an arbitrary diacritical marked 'o' to 'Shego'. Originally it started as a shorthand in her diaries to help her keep track of the bodies and copies of the womæn. Usually based upon initial positions when encountering ħerm, tonight it was left: ò, and right: ó. Other times it might be first and second, up or down, and it got increasingly complex when extending the practice to the spun-off copies. However the redhead's driven personality demanded a sense of order when trying to deal with the chaos which Shego personified.

"I can no longer deny how I feel," Shegò continued. "I want… no, _need,_ to be with you. But you see, for the first time ever…"

""…I'm besides myself…""

"…about what to do," Shegó picked up. "So you see, I need _your_ help if I'm to correct the problem."

_Curiouser and curiouser,_ Kim's mind raced while forcing herself to maintain a carefully neutral body language. "So what exactly is the problem?"

After sharing another glance both of Shego spoke simultaneously… but not in unison.

Shegò said, "I want to give up a life of crime and evil. I'm ready to become a hero again. Join Team Possible even."

Shegó said, "I want you to give up being good and a hero. Walk the side of evil, and live a little. We have cookies."

""So I have a proposition for you.""

"Wow," the redhead stared with open mouth, her carefully maintained composure slipping a bit. She had not seen this kind of divergence in a Shego without it being a copy on her own for almost twenty-four hours, the most extreme case having been with Miss Go. Certainly not between the 'base pair'. Suddenly the strange look in ħeir eyes made sense.

_Fear._

Ever since being twinned in the _Impact Event_ and instilled with the red glow, Shego made concerted efforts to keeping the original two bodies as close as possible, and not just in terms of physical proximity. Shey was superstitiously concerned about remaining the same person as shey could be, even to the point of cartoon-like clichés. Each of ħerm devoutly desirous of maintaining the illusion she was the original.

It was the one thing that caused the agnostic criminal to pray.

Kim could easily see how this disharmonious turn of events would rattle the normally composed womæn. It did little for her own peace of mind. "Let me see if I have this straight. You love me so much that _you,"_ she pointed at the one on the left, "are ready to repent, turn your life around, and leave evil behind." Shegò nodded. Then pointing to the right, "But you want _me_ to join _you_ in a life of evil. Turn my back on all my principles and take a walk on the wild side. Turn to the Dark Side."

"With cookies," Shegó added lightly, smirking.

"So just what is this proposition you have in mind?"

""Not so fast Pumpkin…""

"…I need you to promise you'll be completely impartial and fair so I need your most sacred solemn sworn vow…"

"…on all you hold dear that you'll give this your one hundred percent, wholehearted, full-souled and unswerving commitment through to the end." This part at least shey seemed to be in full agreement about.

The teen hero locked gazes with each Shego, staring deep into faces that for the first time held no hint of deception, subterfuge, or withholding anything back. Considering carefully, she slowly asked, "Why should I get involved in your interpersonal… disagreement?"

Both leaned forward. Shegò spoke first, "Aside from having a totally hawt, competent, and dedicated sidekick at your side…"

""…there is the fifty-fifty chance…""

"…I'll go straight," Shegó, the one who wanted to remain evil, finished. "That has to be worth something to your hero's sense of accomplishment."

Reaching for her old PDA-style Kimmunicator, Kim snatched it from its charging cradle, thumbing it. The Twin Thief followed her movements like hawks a mouse. _"What up Kim?" _Wade was still wide awake, if dressed in pajamas. _"Oh, safelighting again. Let me guess, another visit from Shego and she's still there?"_

"In one Wade," the redhead responded. "Could you get me a direct line to Dr Director? Without mentioning my visitor?"

"_I dunno Kim,"_ his fingers tapped across a keyboard as he dissembled, _"First I'll have to adjust the camera for the lighting so she'd not be suspicious, then there's the fact she's a very busy woman on secure… We're in!"_

The view on the small screen changed to one of Doctor Director sitting at her desk. The leader of Global Justice looked up sharply when Kim cleared her throat and greeted her. _"Kimberly! I really must get after my supposedly crack team of anti-hackers. Maybe even devote an entire department solely to countering Mr Lode's intrusions." _The woman smiled easily,_ "Still, it's always a pleasure speaking with you Miss Possible. What can I do for you?"_

"Ma'am…," the teen girl started carefully, "What is GJ's current disposition regarding Shego?"

If she was surprised the one-eyed woman hid it well, _"Shego holds the international rating of a Critical Level Criminal mandating an Exceptional Threat Response. She has outstanding warrants in, let's see now… fifteen countries. Why do you ask?"_

"How interested are you in her turning around and back to a life as a hero?" Kim asked as casually as she could.

There was a long drawn out pause in which neither side uttered a word. _"Miss Possible, what is going on?"_

She stared back levelly. "Nothing I'm free to share at the moment. But hypothetically speaking, how eager would you be to have her on the side of goodness again? What would happen to the warrants and charges against her?"

"_Shego would undoubtedly be a _considerable_ asset on the side of righteousness should she ever decide to return to the Fold. Considering who she once was and the good she did as a hero, warrants could be waived and charges – which are all alleged anyway – cleared."_

"Really now," a thoughtful tone entered the teen's voice. "How far out of your way would you go to regain this 'considerable asset'?"

"_The prospect would give me reason for momentary pause, to temporarily stay my finger on a trigger, if that's what you mean."_

"She's that valuable…," the girl resisted looking at the twins. Such a motion, even a fleeting one, would give away the fact she was not alone to the sharp-eyed peacekeeper.

"_Kimberly Ann, I really must ask what's prompting this line of inquiry."_

"I can't talk right now Doctor. I'll have to get back to you," Kim closed the link cutting off Director's, _"Are you alone? Do you require assis… ."_ She flipped the unit over, pried the back off, removed the battery, and replaced it backwards. The acrid odor of burning electronics wafted from it.

"Okay Shego. I'm in. I promise, so what is it you have in mind?"

""That wasn't very wise Princess."" Somehow it was reassuring to hear the womæn back to speaking in stereo.

"Yeah, I know. Dr Director will have GJ en route as soon as weather permits," Kim nodded. "And Wade will no doubt go to whatever his back up system of monitoring me is in less than a minute. So stop wasting time. Spill. I'm dying to hear this proposition of yours."

""Very well,"" shey agreed somewhat animated. "I propose we spend two weeks together, in constant company… ."

"You mean live together?" Kim cocked an eyebrow. _Well, Monique never anticipated_ this!

"That's one way to look at it, yes," Shegó nodded. "We live together for two full weeks. For the first we do things my way. Live the life of crime and evil."

"Then for the second, we'll be a part of Team Possible and do everything your way. Whatever you want." Shegò added.

"And at the end?" the redhead noted that two weeks was her birthday. Her eighteenth. No longer a minor. The significance of the timing was not lost on her. She smiled.

""Then you decide which life we'll all lead.""

"But it has to be a fair and impartial decision," the one she was now thinking of as 'Evil Shegó', held up an admonishing finger.

Kim blinked in the red lighting, "How the hell'm I supposed to be _impartial_ when one side has me becoming a criminal??"

'Good' Shegò chuckled, sounding back to normal now that shey knew the redhead was as good as in on the deal. "You'll just have to promise. You're good at your word and I trust you."

Kicking off the sheets, the teenager grabbed the cappuccino and drained it in one long gulp, amazed it was not as stone cold as she had anticipated. "And no matter which is my decision…?"

""Both of I shall abide by it,"" shey nodded in counter rhythm with wide smiles.

"I'll pack, then I'll need to say goodbye to the 'rents." Kim grabbed her cheerleading duffel and started to stuff things in it. However when she caught sight of the palm-scanner in her closet for unlocking the thin vault where her supersuit rested, she froze. "Oh shit… ."

That the upstanding girl would utter such a word was enough to bring both of Shego to her sides. "What's the matter Pumpkin?" "You don't normally use such language."

Not answering right away, Kim moved by her bed, dropping the bag on it. She turned and surveyed the room as if seeing it for the first time. As if sizing up a death trap to escape from. It was so uncharacteristic the twinned thief was truly concerned. ""What gives Kimmie?""

"I…I…I can't trust anything… none of it!" she tugged a school ring off her finger and flung it across the room.

"What're you talking about?" Shegò asked while Shegó also looked around as if for imminent threats.

"Wade… he has everything wired! I know he's had Ron chipped, so he has to have me too. Somehow his various inventions appear in my closet and room… how can I know what has trackers in and what doesn't? He's probably got something like micro-RFIDs in nearly everything I own." she started to undress. "Got a spare suit?"

"Wow, paranoid much are we?" Shegò smirked.

Shegó concentrated a moment before running a thumb about the circle at her neck. With the sound of a vacuum seal being broken, the catsuit she was wearing loosened, hanging on her frame. She opened the red and black uniform and, like a cartoon character trying to shed a costume only to find another underneath, revealed another immediately underneath. She held out the shed one, "Princess, with me I have a spare of _everything,"_

Having stripped completely, Kim stepped into the duplicated costume and watched carefully as the womæn helped adjust and seat it properly on her smaller frame. The last time she had worn the suit had been three years ago, but back then she had been under mind-control and unable to watch the process. In fact it still hung in the closet vault behind the super and stealth suits, but surely by now Wade had tagged it as well. Another thumb rub across the neck control and the garment snugged tight with a _thwip_ sound.

"Five minutes already." "Clock's a ticking."

"I know, I know, GJ's already on their way. We're saving time since I'm going with just your clothes on my back. I just need to see my folks," Kim headed for the trap door set in the floor, flipped it open, and proceeded down. Her maybe-former part-time nemesis following. Lightly she tapped at the door to her parents' room directly behind and under her stairs. She called lightly, knowing at least her mom would be tuned into the goings-on in the house enough to awaken. "Mom? Dad? I need to talk to you."

In less than a minute the taller version of herself stepped out, snugging a robe on tight over her filmy négligée, "Kimmie? Wha… oh. Good evening Shego." Ann's demeanor changed to one of caution as well as concern.

""Mrs Dr Possible,"" shey nodded respectfully.

"Another of your midnight assignations?" the woman asked with equal amounts of civility and suspicion as she eyed the catsuit her baby had on.

Kim paused. "You've… known?"

A chuckle, "Please Bub… Kimmie. I'm your mother. Who happens to live in the room immediately under your bed. That wasn't happenstance. I could hear every move anyone makes walking across the floor," she glanced hard at the thieves as she rubbed at Kim's upper lip, "Even with as light a tread as cat-burglars'."

"And you've never said anything?" the redhead was incredulous. Somehow her parents, her mother especially, never ceased to amaze her.

"I peeked one time and saw it wasn't a boy, so we didn't worry," still with most of her gaze on the twins. "Leastwise your father didn't. As it turned into years I began to wonder about things, but decided to trust you."

"Trust her what?" her father finally walked out. He too eyed the red and black womæn, "Uhm, Kimmie-Cub… why are your twin nemeses coming out of your bedroom? You know how I feel about you having people up there overnight."

"Actually Dad, you only said 'no boys'."

The man considered that carefully, his eyes rolling up as if able to help him review his words. "Hmm, I guess I did… Okay then, what's going on?"

"Mom, Dad, you know I love you, but there's something very important I have to do. Something that could prove vital to international peace and security."

"I suppose you're going to tell us you can't tell us," James said with a suspicious look of his own at the Shegos and what Kim was wearing, "but I'm not going to approve of it, am I?"

The girl hugged him. "I'm sorry I can't, but you'll probably hear soon enough, and I suspect you won't like it. But like I said, it's important and I hope you'll understand why I have to do this." Glancing over her shoulder, she took in the twinned exotic beauty while hugging her mother. "Even if I fail to accomplish what I hope to, please know I love you. Love you both."

The redhead stepped back as the binary woman alternately _tick_ed and _tock_ed lightly. "If things go according to plans, I'll be back in a week!"

Ann dropped all pretense of civility, "Shego, I probably should have nipped this in the bud a long time ago. If you're forcing my baby girl to do something she's not fully ready for… ."

"Oh please!" Shegó rolled her eyes. "A little late much for proper parenting, isn't it?"

Shegò added, "In case you haven't noticed, your 'baby girl' has globe-trotted more than most people twice her age and placed herself into more dangerous situations in a month than most police officers do a year."

""So give me a break already!""

The older redhead stalked up to shem and did a very passable job of staring both in the face sternly. Without raising her voice, if anything it lowered to a barely audible yet steely whisper, she declared, "That's _not_ what I mean, and I _think_ you _know_ it. Still, allow me to reiterate myself. If you force her to do _something_ she's not _fully ready for,_ I shall _personally_ hunt down each and every one of your bodies, carve _all_ your brains out with a _melon-baller,_ and use you _all_ as planters in a garden I'll start _just_ to put you all on display.

"Do we _have an understanding_ you and I? No, more than that. A covenant."

Both of Shego flinched, taking a couple steps back. Shey gulped ""Ma'am _yes_ ma'am‼""

James was unsure of exactly what was passing between the women, having learned long ago the female of the human species was capable of communicating on several levels at once, but seeing his little girl blushing prompted him to add something. "No boys!"

He too flinched as his wife's head whipped about to pin him with the same hard gaze she had inflicted upon the other two, "It's _not boys_ I'm worried about!"

"Mom!" Kim objected, interposing herself between her and Shego. "I'll be alright! I promise. I…I know what I'm doing," she indicated the twins, "in everything."

Keeping the same expression on her face, the surgeon stepped back beside her husband. He wrapped his arms about her waist, sensing she needed support, if not understanding exactly what. "I suppose you think you do baby. Still, be careful."

"Come back to us in one piece Kimmie-Cub."

"I will Dad. Mom, trust me, please." With that the younger redhead turned and herded her friends to the front door. "One week. I promise."

The doctors Possible hugged each other, Ann doing her best to not breakdown while her daughter still close enough to possibly need her. They listened as the front door opened, the storm raging from weather patterns repairing themselves howled briefly before being closed off.

For long minutes they waited. Then Ann buried her head in the crook of her husband's neck and prayed.

* * *

**Notes**: See my profile page for why I've been silent for a while, I'd rather not repeat it here other than to say: for whatever reason my injured creative flow wanted to nose itself out of hiding by sniffing around this story. It feels like I'm 95% back to normal. I'll be returning to my other cycle of updates post whit. Or right away…

This is my first true, from the series-beginning up AU, Alternate Universe. I'm hoping by this point you can guess the basic difference. I have always postulated that the Wegos are not natural-born twins, but twinned in the _Impact Event._ (I also subscribe to 'comet' being hyperbole based on what kids in a treehouse thought they saw, plus for Hego it sounds more 'heroic', a comet would have been a World Killer Event)

In this universe Wego, sorry… Yugo('yougo' looks awkwierd), gets the green glow and Shego the red. Since Shego has had about 18 years with the glow, and 4 years of 'airtime', I've extrapolated upon what the red glow can do, but nothing that contradicts what we've seen briefly in canon. I haven't detailed much here, but it'll come in time, including Kim's learning about it.

Which brings me to format. I plan to do a Then-Now with each chapter. The first being key moments in Green Shego canon retrofitted for Red Shego. I won't be retelling entire episodes, just enough for you to fill in some blanks of the Old with the New.

Now… a few things about Red Shego. Double-double ""quotes"" indicate her speaking in unison. She thinks of herself in the singular, even in the moments she might be looking at herself. However she wants certain others, like Kim, who know she's _not_ one person, like she initially tried to let Kim think, to use a special set of invented pronouns. The normal rules of pluralization in regards to Shego and the Red Glow will be tossed out the window. Also I'm creating some funky 'doubled-singular' pronouns such as "hers~their – _ħ__eir",_ and yes that's supposed to be a t-combined-with-h. Also I'll be using diacritical marks in the o's of Shego's name for her bodies which, like in her diaries, is mainly for visual separation only. THESE MARKS AND SPECIAL LETTERS ARE NOT MEANT TO CONVEY THEIR NORMAL SOUNDS. I don't know what **Ħ - ħ** is supposed to sound like… whatever it is, that's not it's purpose in this fic's universe.

Finally, I shall be enabling a poll per chapter as to which of the lifestyles Kim will ultimately choose for them both. That's right, YOU can affect the outcome of this story! FFN only allows you to vote once per poll, thus why 1 poll per chapter. You'll be able to find them in the Shego Redlined section of my forums: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/58267/15752016/1

* * *

**FOR THE RECORD**: As far as I can tell, I'm the first to shuffle the Go colors. While at the moment I have no plans to do other Individual Other-Color Shego fics, I DO have a story on the Development Burner about Kim ending up saddled with a full 'Team Go' of Color-Shegos. I'm saying this here to lock in the Publishing Date as my ©, ®, and ™ for these Shegos, establishing I am First.


End file.
